Counter-Strike: Operation Stopping Power
Counter-Strike: Operation Stopping Power is a game made by Valve for the people not in the regions Counter-Strike Online supports. A notable feature is the ability to aim down the sights. Game Information Weapons CS: OSP has all of the weapons from Counter-Strike, plus CSOs and a few thrown in. Bold denotes a weapon previously only in Counter-Strike Online, ''whereas Italics denote weapons added to the game.'' Note that all Single-Player Only weapons can be added to the game through either Zombie Mode or a special check. Pistols Glock 18c (18 9mm rounds per clip, three-round burst in addition to single-fire, is fully automatic in single-player mode, changed to reflect most common variant) USP .45 (12 .45 ACP rounds per clip, silencer attachable) SiG Sauer P228 (20 9mm rounds per clip, beefed up so more players use it) Desert Eagle (7 .50 Action Express rounds per clip) Dual Beretta 96 Elite 40s (30 9mm rounds per clip per gun: in total there are 30 rounds) FN Five-seveN (20 5.7mm rounds per clip, pierces armor) Colt Anaconda (6 .44 Magnum rounds per clip, is a revolver) Dual Desert Eagles (only in Single-Player, 7 .50 Action Express rounds per clip per gun: there are 14 rounds in total) AMT Automag V (6 .50 Action Express rounds per clip, does slightly more damage than Deagle but has slightly less accuracy) M1911 (7 .45 ACP rounds per clip) Makarov PMM (18 9mm rounds per clip, fastest firing pistol) USP Match (18 9mm rounds per clip, slightly more damage than Makarov) Smith & Wesson 500ES (6 .50 rounds per clip, is a revolver) Shotguns Benelli M4 Super 90 (8 12 gauge shells per clip, pump-action) Benelli M1014 (6 12 gauge shells per clip, semi-auto, renamed to M1014 because XM1014 is now a US weapon) USAS12 (7 12 gauge shells per clip, full-auto, has heavily decreased damage) Winchester Model 1901 (5 12 gauge rounds per clip, lever-action) Double-Barrel (2 12 gauge shells at a time) AA-12 (20 FRAG-12 shells per clip, full-auto) Mk3A1 Jackhammer (12 shells per clip, full-auto) Submachine Guns MP5 Navy (30 9 m rounds per clip) Steyr TMP (30 9mm rounds per clip, silenced) P90 (50 5.7mm rounds per clip, pierces armor, has red-dot laser sights) Mac-10 (30 .45 ACP rounds per clip) UMP .45 (25 .45 ACP rounds per clip, has handgrip) K1A (30 5.56mm rounds per clip) MP7A1 (40 4.6mm rounds per clip) Dual MP7A1s (40 4.6mm rounds per clip per gun, there are 80 rounds in total, single-player only) Uzi (30 9mm rounds per clip) Skorpion Vz. 83 (30 7.65mm rounds per clip) MP5SD (30 9mm rounds per clip, silenced) Chicago Typewriter (50 9mm rounds per clip, has no recoil due to Cutts compensator) Heavy Machineguns M249 Para (100 5.56mm rounds per clip) QBB-95 (100 5.56mm rounds per clip) MG3 (100 7.62mm rounds per clip) M60 (100 7.62mm rounds per clip) PKM Kord (100 7.62mm rounds per clip) HK21 (100 7.62mm rounds per clip) Assault Rifles IMI Galil (35 5.56mm rounds per clip) AK-47 (30 7.62mm rounds per clip) SiG-552 (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, scoped) FAMAS (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, bullpup) M4 Carbine (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, silencer attachable) Steyr AUG A3 (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, bullpup, has handgrip and scope) FN SCAR (30 5.56mm rounds per clip) XM8 (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, has red dot laser sight) FN F2000 (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, has scope) L85A1 Enfield (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, has scope and is bullpup) HK-416 (30 5.56mm rounds per clip) AK-47 50R (50 7.62mm rounds per clip, single-player only) G36E (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, has built-in sight) TAR 21 (30 5.56mm rounds per clip, has built-in red dot sight) Sniper Rifles Schmidt Scout (10 7.62mm rounds per clip, bolt-action) Arctic Warfare Magnum (10 .338 Lapua rounds per clip, bolt-action) G3/SG-1 (20 7.62mm rounds per clip, full-auto) SiG-550 (20 5.56mm rounds per clip, full-auto) VSK-94 (20 9mm rounds per clip, full-auto) SVD Dragunov (10 7.62mm rounds per clip, semi-auto) TRG-42 (10 .308 Winchester rounds per clip, bolt-action) CheyTac M200 (5 .408 Chey Tac rounds per clip, bolt-action) SL8 (10 .308 Winchester rounds per clip, semi-auto) M95 (5 .50 BMG rounds per clip, bullpup, for all practical purposes bolt-action) M87 Barrett (5 .50 BMG rounds per clip, bolt-action, faster to reload than M95 but less damage) Weapon Strategy Pistols Glock 18c-If you decide to play as a terrorist, this is the sidearm you automatically get if you don't assign yourself a sidearm. It's useful in single-player for close range, but the 20 rounds empty quick. In multiplayer it's a bit more accurate due to burst fire. There is a single-fire mode anyways for players who don't like the automatic fire modes. USP .45-If you decide to play as a counter-terrorist, this is the sidearm you automatically get if you don't assign yourself a sidearm. Unlike the Glock, the USP is a good pistol to start, using a high-caliber ammo for high damage right from the get-go. It's also very accurate, and can have a silencer attached for missions where quiet is an absolute must. SiG Sauer P228-The P228 is mainly useless, because it's simply a Glock with no automatic fire modes... on the outside. On the inside, the SiG has been beefed up, being more accurate and having more power than a Glock. This means the P228 can come into its own, and is still a great sidearm for snipers because of the bottomless 20 round clip. Desert Eagle-You get this early on, and it's one of the most useful guns. It may carry 7 rounds a clip, but the Desert Eagle packs the punch of an AK-47 in pistol form. It's a perfect sidearm for close-range fighters, allowing them to get back and score headshots from afar. Dual Beretta 96 Elite 40s-Once you achieve the rank of Terrorist Elite, you get these sidearms as standard. They're the weakest, but they fire hellishly fast and have a 30-round clip. These sidearms are a combination of the P228 and the 18c. FN Five-seveN-Once you achieve the rank of Counter-Terrorist Elite, you get this high-caliber sidearm as standard. The Five-seveN is very powerful, using 5.7mm rounds that can pierce armor. The bottomless clip is a plus too, the godchild of the USP and SiG Sauer. Colt Anaconda-This revolver is unlocked once you've reached Elite status. The Anaconda is a six-shooter carrying .44 Magnum rounds, making it powerful. It's overall a trusty weapon, but the Desert Eagle outdoes it. Dual Desert Eagles-These pistols are unlocked once you've reached Elite status. The Desert Eagle is a powerful force at long range: with these babies you can be an up-close one man army. They're as powerful as the old Desert Eagle, but lose accuracy due to dual-wielding. AMT Automag V-This sidearm is unlocked once you've reached Elite status. The Automag is the Desert Eagle, with 5 rounds instead of 7-this means the power was beefed up and the accuracy was slimmed down. The Automag is great for medium range, but don't count it as a sniper sidearm. M1911-This sidearm is tough to find-a dead Counter-Terrorist may have it. On Level 50, search every CT body you find-you'll eventually find the M1911 and ten clips for it. This pistol is a great find-less ammo than the USP, but more damage and accuracy. It doesn't hold a silencer either, but the shift towards Desert Eagle-ness should be accepted. Makarov PMM-On Level 45, if you look hard enough there should be a dead Russian Mafia boss. Search him and you'll find the Makarov PMM sidearm and twenty clips for it. The Makarov is utterly useless-it's very small, does less damage than the Glock, has the same clip as the Glock... oh well. It goes toward the award anyways. USP Match-On Level 25, one of the Counter-Terrorists will be gunned down by MG fire. If you search him, you'll find the USP Match, an 18-round 9mm sidearm. It's the midpoint between the P228 and the USP, and it's still useful-some might prefer it over other pistols. Smith & Wesson 500ES-On Level 15, before getting on the helicopter, go back down the path and go up the road you couldn't cross before. You'll find four Yakuza members. Kill them, and go into the tent. Search the dead camper, and among other things you'll find the 500ES, the most powerful weapon in-game, and ten clips of ammo. It's a treasure, and nearly perfect. Dealing the damage of the Automag and the sheer accuracy of the Desert Eagle, the 500ES should be treasured. Shotguns Benelli M4 Super 90-This is the default shotgun weapon if you pick CQC as a combat career. It's a great shotgun, carrying 8 rounds which can kill most enemies at close ranges. The pump-action is a hamper, but it just makes the Super 90 a classic. Benelli M1014-Once you reach Elite, you get this as default, although you'll find it earlier for sure. It's shorter ranged and does less damage, with 6 shells, but it is semi-automatic. It does have its uses, but the M4 is a great choice for ammo capacity. USAS12-This full-auto shotgun is unlocked once you've reached Elite status. It carries 7 rounds but does the least damage out of all the shotguns. The USAS12 is good for killing someone with a full clip, but beyond that it's utterly useless. Winchester Model 1901-This lever-action is unlocked once you've reaches Elite status. It carries 5 12 gauge rounds, and does the highest damage of all the shotguns-primarily because of its high fire rate. The deadliness of this shotgun is nearly unmatched. Double-Barrel-This hidden shotgun is easy to find. On Level 3, you're told to search one of the terrorists-and he has the Double-Barrel. It's second highest damging, but is accepted as the first due to its tendency to fire both rounds at once. AA-12-This full-auto "shotgun" is a bit difficult to get. On Level 5's helicopter ride, make sure you have $1,000,000 (you need to either be on second playthrough or use cheats). Talk to Rodney and gamble. You'll lose, but he'll give you five clips and an AA-12 as comeuppance. The AA-12 doesn't do the highest damage against humans but can dent buildings and light vehicles fairly well thanks to its 20-round FRAG-12 clip. Submachine Guns MP5 Navy-This is the default SMG weapon is you pick Sub Machinegunner as a combat career. It's a relatively good weapon carrying 30 rounds in the clip, as it is easy to control yet quick-firing. Category:Games